Modern telecommunication systems include heterogeneous mixtures of second, third, and fourth generation (2G, 3G, and 4G) cellular-wireless access technologies, which can be cross-compatible and can operate collectively to provide data communication services. Global Systems for Mobile (GSM) is an example of 2G telecommunications technologies; Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is an example of 3G telecommunications technologies; and Long Term Evolution (LTE), including LTE Advanced, and Evolved High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA+) are examples of 4G telecommunications technologies.
Mobile devices operating in such telecommunication systems may require software updates for receiving enhanced or additional features, for repairing software bugs, for staying fully compatible with the telecommunication systems updates, or for any other reason to improve the operation of mobile devices. To rollout software updates to mobile devices in the field, a unicast may be utilized for a given model of devices and/or for devices having a given version of software to be updated. However, to update via unicast, each device is allocated individual network resources, which may impact the network capacity considering there may be millions of devices to be updated.